NEON THE MOVIE: UNIVERSE TRAVEL ADVENTURE BOOKED EDITION (get it?)
by HyperSonic7
Summary: Neon builds a advanced portal and travels into every universe he likes. But will they survive on their biggest adventure yet! Rated F for FAN MADE!


**NEON THE MOVIE: UNIVERSE TRAVEL ADVENTURE**

 **By Neon Warlock**

A young boy named Neon goes on a franchise universe adventure!

RATED F FOR FANMADE!

 **CHAPTER 1-PROLOGUE**

Once upon a 2017 time, a 13 year old boy named Neon was so addicted to video games. He had a PS3,Gamecube,PS2,Pc,Wii,Wii U, a DSi XL & a PS1. He also liked anime like Naruto, Dragon Ball Super, One Piece,Digimon & Bakugan. One day,he wanted to travel to any universe he wanted to travel to,so he created a prototype of a universe travel machine! It was called "Portal101"! He built it with a Destination and Character Travel Computer, which could bring a character into real life! He tested it and it worked perfectly with his first destination, The Sonic Universe (Games)!

 **CHAPTER 2– BARRIER BREAKING**

Neon broke the barrier of the multiverses and thus was transported successfully into the Sonic Universe and now he could see what's happening

in any universe because his prototype worked successfully! He also created a universal watch so that he could go back! Neon went to where Sonic was. He was fighting Venice (codename for Silver)! Neon meets up with Sonic a few minutes later… "Hey, who are you?" Said Sonic. "My name's Neon,nice to meet you!" Said Neon.

"I never seen you before…" Said Sonic. "I'm from a real life universe called Earth,it's nearly the same as yours but nothing bad happens!" Said Neon while shaking Sonic's hand. They talked for a few minutes then set themselves on a epic adventure thorugh universes!

 **CHAPTER 3-NEW FRIENDS**

Neon and Sonic gone into many universes and met new friends except for Pokemon universes.

They gone into a Naruto universe this time and they saw a fight between Naruto and Sasuke(chapter 692-698)! Naruto notice who Sonic was because they fought a few years ago! They teamed up and went to fight copy-villians sent by an evil mastermind in other universes!

But then the mastermind sent everyone to his universe!

 **CHAPTER 4-THE MASTERMIND BATTLE**

The Evil Mastermind turn out to be….. JOHN CENA!

"I know you," Said Neon pointing at him. "You're that guy from the WWE events!"

"Correct but now I'm all evil possessed!" Said John Cena.

"Well you're gonna DIE! Let's do this!" Said Neon as everyone charged at John Cena as he sent his minions to fight them!

-A few Hours Later-

Everyone was so hurt during battle but Neon and John Cena were still standing!

Neon broke his Universal Watch during battle.

"NOW YOU'RE FINISHED!" Said John Cena as he shot a laser beam towards Neon! He tried to block it but just a few microseconds before it could hit Neon, someone standed in the way!

*Blood comes out of the person*

-Neon and John Cena gasps-

 **CHAPTER 5-DEATH AND THE RAGE!**

Neon and John Cena was shocked because they both knew who it was!

"RUNO!" Said Neon,noticing the girl from bakugan.

" *she pants* i… had to..." Said Runo.

*She falls to the ground*

"NO! Speak to me! What's wrong with you!? Why did you do that!?" Cried Neon.

"I had… no choice… You were… gonna die…" Said Runo.

"I was gonna dodge that but the beam was too fast!" Said Neon.

"You need to survive… No more… would you die… because i… love you.." Said Runo as she kisses Neon romantically before dying.

"No one has ever said that to me before…" Whispered Neon to himself.

"Wow,looks like she wasn't a scared little bitch after all!" Said John cena.

" *TRIGGERED* What… the fuck… did you say!?" Said Neon angerly.

 **CHAPTER 6–NEON RAGES INTO EVIL**

Neon started to fell anger in him just like Naruto Uzumaki! An evil suspicious power awakened

in him. "You bastard!" Said Neon. Dark redand black aura comes from Neon's body then it

expanded into a ball shaped like an infinite explosion!

Wait for it….

-EARRAPE INTENSIFIES-

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Bellowed Neon as evil started to take over his body.

He starts to stand up like nine tails chakra mode (Naruto Part 1).

Neon looks at John Cena. "I'LL FUCK YOUR WHOLE LIFE UP,YOU MONSTER!" Cried Neon as he run towards John Cena and punches him in the face with anger! "YOU'RE DEAD!" Bellowed Neon as he punches and kicked John Cena everywhere! "I'LL MURDER EVERY PART OF YOU AND BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY FOR CALLING RUNO MISAKI A BITCH!" He said. He finished him with a Rasengan he learned from Naruto Uzumaki! The finishing move exploded just like the Big Bang! -Much much later– And so,the battle between Neon and John Cena came to an end,Neon healed everyone with a potion he had from a different

universe. Neon gone back to his universe but a few characters followed him somehow!

He decided to write about his universe adventure and publish it on .

And so,he and Sonic became friends and lived happily ever after… or so we fought.

A new saga has begun! John Cena released a mysterious egg using his mind before he died,

find out what will happen next time on Neon The Movie: Unleash The Desendant!


End file.
